dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem of Roto: To the Children who inherit the Emblem
Emblem of Roto: To the Children who inherit the Emblem, fully titled Dragon Quest Saga: Emblem of Roto - To the Children who inherit the Emblem (ドラゴンクエスト列伝 ロトの紋章 〜紋章を継ぐ者達へ〜, Dragon Quest Retsuden: Roto no Monsho - Monsho o Tsugu Monotachi e) is a Japanese comic series based on the Roto trilogy of [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. It's a direct sequel of the original Emblem of Roto. The series chronicles the quest of Aros, the latest Roto's descendant, to restore the order in the World after the catastrophic "Lost Day". The artist of the original series, Kamui Fujiwara, returned to do the art. The first forty chapters were plotted by Jun Eishima while the remaining were done by Takashi Umemura. The series was supervised by Yuji Horii. The comic was originally serialized in Square Enix's young adult magazine Young Gangan from 2004 to January 2020. The series was collected in a total of 34 standalone books. With fifteen continuous years in publication and its reach in non-Japanese markets, , along with the original series and related media, is the most successful Dragon Quest spin-off to date. Setting 25 years have passed since the last events of Emblem of Roto when the Demon King was defeated. A new tragedy falls upon the World: magic disappears from the World on the day the great feast of the kingdom on the eight birthday or Prince Aros, which would come to be called the "Lost Day". At the same time, all inhabitants of the royal castle disappear without a trace with one exception, Prince Aros, who instead loses all his memories. Aros is taken in by a band of bandits, who take advantage of his war talent to attack the surrounding villages. Without the king and his court, the country falls into chaos. Main characters *Aros (アロス) *Bezel (ベゼル) *Leben (レーベン) *Lee (リー) *Yui (ユイ) *Quinzolma (クインゾルマ) *Zoma (ゾーマ) *Ramia (ラーミア) *Harold (ハロルド) Chapters The chapter names are verbatim as they were written in their original publication, so they tend to suffer from Engrish. Volume 1 *#01 Blood *#02 Retrace *#03 Visitors *#04 Late commer *#05 The thing that restrains his will *#06 Doubt *#07 Getaway *#08 In the back of his mind *#09 The enshrined thing Volume 2 *#10 Fragments *#11 Hide-and-seek *#12 Resolution *#13 Be invoked *#14 Face off *#15 Streak *#16 Link *#17 The place we should aim at *#18 Expect *#19 Guilty conscience *#20 Incursion Volume 3 *#21 Never repeat the mistake *#22 The memento *#23 Go forth *#24 Contortion *#25 The new ground *#26 Eyewitness *#27 Condition *#28 An escape play in darkness *#29 Clash in rain *#30 Reversal play *#31 Invisible enemy Volume 4 *#32 Joy of Reunion, Pain of Distance *#33 After the battle, the next day *#34 The woman who know the past *#35 A crest of flame *#36 Hidden errand *#37 Climb to the clue *#38 At the crater *#39 Stillness before the storm *#40 Green disaster devil Volume 5 *#41 A strong arm and strong luck *#42 Reminiscence *#43 A prayer to the regeneration *#44 What there should have *#45 A devoted person *#46 To guard it from assaulter *#47 Chaser, deserter and trespasser *#48 Can't withdraw *#49 Pull it up *#50 The power that was let loose Volume 6 *#51 After flame faded away *#52 His agony, Her pain *#53 A dispute *#54 The pirate came over *#55 Stars told that "three sacred stars gathered south" *#56 A wish of mother who woke up *#57 A visitor to his hometown *#58 The monsters escaped out of necessity *#59 Straying person *#60 The time for pleasure of home life *#61 Steal up from darkness Volume 7 *#62 In search of the sacred treasure *#63 The distance of the comrade *#64 Be stirred up *#65 Their purpose that he talked *#66 He was found when he was going to escape *#67 Be shot *#68 The secret weapon which was delayed *#69 Because everybody was going to protect it *#70 A piece of lost memory *#71 The death of a certain boy *#72 The place that escaped *#73 Liberation from spellbinding Volume 8 *#74 The hero who awoke *#75 The end of the long night *#76 A parting day *#77 We go into the desert *#78 The relative of the sacred soldier *#79 Two ships which go to the desert *#80 A super huge earthworm *#81 A dreaming girl *#82 They came to the village in search of a ship *#83 The meaning of sacred treasures was told *#84 The plain-looking rabbit which she wanted Volume 9 *#85 A gorgeous theater *#86 A short-lived dream *#87 The dinner in the royal palace *#88 Her suggestion, his impeachment *#89 Is it true to have murdered a person? *#90 When she met him for the first time *#91 When he met her for the first time *#92 For a dearest *#93 Encounter with the rivals *#94 Intruders *#95 A weak point to become clear Volume 10 *#96 Urgent special training *#97 The light that it showed subtly *#98 Start of the battle championship *#99 A preliminary first match *#100 A pickpocket disturbance *#101 Booing *#102 A tragedy four years ago *#103 Compensation of the deprivation *#104 King's grief *#105 The disappointing *# The doubtful woman came from the opposed country *## Uramen Quest Volume 11 *#106 A remarkable change *#107 An unexpected hard fight *#108 The disappointing end *#109 Transfer *#110 Who was fascinated? *#111 A suspicious man *#112 Cross-examine *#113 Slightly off guard *#114 Tangled rope *#115 Prediction by the elder *## I found a slightly off guard Volume 12 *## Irresponsible reminiscences *#116 Dream on her lap *#117 Impeachment *#118 The first semifinals match *#119 Amazing skills *#120 Coward blow *#121 The demand of the champion *#122 Revived oasis *#123 The invasion of desert pirates *#124 Break a dead end *#125 A voice to call for *#126 Into a pyramid Volume 13 *#127 Dispelled darkness *#128 A huge pit *#129 Father's admonition *#130 Attack not to hit *#131 Slight doubt *#132 Under the eye bandage *#133 Unexpected attack *#134 Situation reversal *#135 Discretion is the better part of valor *#136 Choice not to be available *#137 The blade which went through heart *#138 Waking of the flame Volume 14 *#139 Disastrous conflagration *#140 Resonance *#141 Power of no control *#142 Equation for the magic *#143 In the thunderstorm *#144 The embrace *#145 The chilly touch *#146 Each prospects *#147 Fraud in the cloud of dust *#148 The way which each goes ahead through *#149 Proof of the ruler Volume 15 *## The thing he found for the first time *#150 Memory of the loss *#151 Structure of the incantation *#152 Testimony of the admiral *#153 Collision on the warship *#154 Disagreement *#155 break through an encircling net *#156 Escape of the hair's breadth *#157 Confession of the burglar *#158 General of the force in the darkness *#159 The reason why is not yielded to Volume 16 *#160 To the ground zero *#161 Fraud and dog *#162 Trap of the other self *#163 Casus belli *#164 Urgent signal *#165 Departure of Kings *#166 Artive at the destination *#167 The raid *#168 Vindication of honor *#169 Menace to stand in the way *#170 Stake bunker Volume 17 *#171 Waking of a blood stone *#172 Defeat *#173 Pilot of the death road *#174 Desperate rush *#175 Great explosion *#176 Scar of the blast *#177 Towing *#178 Existence to protect *#179 Encounter with the burglar *#180 Hot springs cure *## Detemination to wipe out darkness Volume 18 *#181 To the world under the ground *#182 In the collapsed town *#183 Declaration of war *#184 Prevention against evil to produce darkness *#185 Head-on collision *#186 Fierce attack by dragons *#187 The light to let a shadow disappear *#188 You stake all of you on something *#189 The inside of the mirror / The inside of the egg Volume 28 *#262 The overwhelming power *#263 Feeble light in the bottom of the Hades *#264 Extermination or persuasion *#265 The continent which is broken *#266 Desperate great escape *#267 Extremely small destruction *#268 Suicidal explosion for *#269 A step not to arrive at Volume 29 *#270 A wish to be inherited *#271 Reason to battle *#272 The horrible beast *#273 Struggle to *#274 The shine that irradiate to future *#275 The ultimate hexagram *#276 The blow for conclusion *#277 The time to settlement Volume 30 *#278 Peace declaration *#279 Long time no see *#280 Circumstance of resurrection *#281 A step towards a new world *#282 Twin demons' invasion *#283 Specter and grudge *#284 Those who crawled out from the underground *#285 The demon petition *#286 Miracle of the Spirit of ground Volume 31 *#287 The power of kindness *#288 I found you *#289 Confession of a drunkard *#290 The return of heroes *#291 Grudge to be purified *#292 Roses of pleasure *#293 The king that citizen admires *#294 Premarital affliction *#295 Wedding celebration Volume 32 *#296 Circumstances of absentee *#297 Misfortune flowers *#298 The sacrifice on the cross *#299 The holy blood rain *#300 Resurrection of Great Darkness *#301 The beginning of collapse *#302 Encounter with destiny *#303 Human factors in the blood of the great demon Volume 33 *#304 Why has he fallen into darkness *#305 His hatred, her blunder *#306 At the brink of the over ground *#307 The spreading new world *#308 Absolute farewell *#310 The force that kept craving *#311 The ideal world we dreamed of on that day Volume 34 *#311 *#312 *#313 *#314 *#315 *#316 *#317 *#318 *#319 *#320 end Volume information *#1, 1991-09-20, ISBN 4870250004 *#1, 2005-07-25, ISBN 4757514778 *#2, 2006-02-25, ISBN 4757516274 *#3, 2006-07-25, ISBN 4757517254 *#4, 2007-02-24, ISBN 9784757519558 *#5, 2007-07-25, ISBN 9784757520509 *#6, 2008-02-22, ISBN 9784757522237 *#7, 2008-08-25, ISBN 9784757523616 *#8, 2009-02-25, ISBN 9784757524996 *#9, 2009-10-24, ISBN 9784757527058 *#10, 2010-06-25, ISBN 9784757529137 *#11, 2010-11-25, ISBN 9784757530751 *#12, 2011-06-25, ISBN 9784757532700 *#13, 2011-12-24, ISBN 9784757534568 *#14, 2012-06-25, ISBN 9784757536340 *#15, 2012-12-25, ISBN 9784757538351 *#16, 2013-05-25, ISBN 9784757539082 *#17, 2013-12-25, ISBN 9784757541818 *#18, 2014-04-25, ISBN 9784757542884 *#19, 2014-08-25, ISBN 9784757543997 *#20, 2014-12-25, ISBN 9784757545120 *#21, 2015-04-25, ISBN 9784757546233 *#22, 2015-08-25, ISBN 9784757547223 *#23, 2015-12-25, ISBN 9784757548411 *#24, 2016-04-25, ISBN 9784757549630 *#25, 2016-08-25, ISBN 9784757550841 *#26, 2016-12-24, ISBN 9784757551916 *#27, 2017-04-25, ISBN 9784757553316 *#28, 2017-08-25, ISBN 9784757554542 *#29, 2017-12-25, ISBN 9784757555600 *#30, 2018-04-25, ISBN 9784757556997 *#31, 2018-10-25, ISBN 9784757558885 *#32, 2019-03-25, ISBN 9784757560697 *#33, 2019-08-24, ISBN 9784757562523 *#34, 2020-03-25, ISBN Non-Japanese editions The comic series is currently being published in France by Mana Books and in Italy by Star Comics. Name in other languages *French - Dragon Quest - Emblem Of Roto: Les Héritiers de l'Emblème / Dragon Quest - Les Héritiers de l'Emblème *Italian - Dragon Quest Saga: L'emblema Di Roto II - Gli Eredi Dell'Emblema French volumes information *#1, 2018-08-30, ISBN 9791035500597 *#2, 2018-08-30, ISBN 9791035500603 *#3, 2018-10-25, ISBN 9791032703601 *#4, 2018-12-06, ISBN 9791035500627 *#5, 2019-02-07, ISBN 9791035500894 *#6, 2019-04-18, ISBN 9791035501020 *#7, 2019-06-06, ISBN 9791035501129 *#8, 2019-08-29, ISBN 9791035501259 *#9, 2019-10-03, ISBN 9791035501396 *#10, 2019-12-05, ISBN 9791035501471 *#11, 2020-02-06, ISBN 9791035501570 Italian volumes information *#1, 2019-01-23, ISBN 9788822612632 *#2, 2019-02-20, ISBN 9788822612649 *#3, 2019-03-27, ISBN 9788822612908 *#4, 2019-04-24, ISBN 9788822612915 *#5, 2019-05-22, ISBN 9788822613950 *#6, 2019-06-26, ISBN 9788822614278 *#7, 2019-07-24, ISBN 9788822614551 *#8, 2019-08-28, ISBN 9788822614902 *#9, 2019-09-25, ISBN 9788822615268 *#10, 2019-10-23, ISBN 9788822615633 *#11, 2019-11-27, ISBN 9788822616258 *#12, 2019-12-24, ISBN 9788822616272 *#13, 2020-01-29, ISBN 9788822617262 *#14, 2020-02-26 *#15, 2020-03-25 Gallery Emblem of Roto TtCwitE c01.jpg|Chapter 01 color illustration Emblem of Roto TtCwitE c32.jpg|Chapter 32 color illustration Emblem of Roto TtCwitE c41.jpg|Chapter 41 color illustration Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_c96.jpg|Chapter 96 color illustration Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_c287.jpg|Chapter 287 color illustration Original edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_01.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_02.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_03.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_04.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_05.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_06.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_07.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_08.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_09.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_10.jpg|#10 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_11.jpg|#11 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_12.jpg|#12 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_13.jpg|#13 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_14.jpg|#14 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_15.jpg|#15 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_16.jpg|#16 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_17.jpg|#17 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_18.jpg|#18 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_19.jpg|#19 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_20.jpg|#20 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_21.jpg|#21 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_22.jpg|#22 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_23.jpg|#23 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_24.jpg|#24 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_25.jpg|#25 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_26.jpg|#26 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_27.jpg|#27 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_28.jpg|#28 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_29.jpg|#29 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_30.jpg|#30 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_31.jpg|#31 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_32.jpg|#32 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_33.jpg|#33 French edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_01_fr.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_02_fr.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_03_fr.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_04_fr.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_05_fr.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_06_fr.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_07_fr.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_08_fr.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_09_fr.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_10_fr.jpg|#10 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_11_fr.jpg|#11 Italian edition covers Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_01_it.jpg|#1 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_02_it.jpg|#2 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_03_it.jpg|#3 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_04_it.jpg|#4 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_05_it.jpg|#5 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_06_it.jpg|#6 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_07_it.jpg|#7 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_08_it.jpg|#8 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_09_it.jpg|#9 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_10_it.jpg|#10 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_11_it.jpg|#11 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_12_it.jpg|#12 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_13_it.jpg|#13 Emblem_of_Roto_TtCwitE_14_it.jpg|#14 External links *Official page at Square Enix (Japanese) *Series at BookWalker (Japanese) *Series at eBookJapan (Japanese) *Series at Mana Books (French) *Series at Star Comics (Italian) *Article at Japanese Wikipedia *Series info at Anime News Network *Series info at MyAnimeList *Series info at Nautiljon.com (French) *Series info at AnimeClick (Italian) Category:Manga Category:Emblem of Roto }}